If I Were To Die
by Phour O. Fyve
Summary: NarutSasu. Oneshot. Naruto and Sasuke have a conversasion while lying in bed. Summeries are a very bad thing to try and write. Just read it.


Hello everyone. Guess what! Come on guess... Thats right! I have another story. This is what comes out of lying in bed and feeling sorry for ones self. Any way read and enjoy! -'

P.S: I'd like to dedicate this to Darkdude's tormented Victim. She is the best author ever.

So here you go this is for you!

Disclaimer: Prince of the Evil Pink Bunnies doesnt own naruto no matter how much he/she wants to.

**If I were to Die...**

On a night like this, with no clouds one can only be truly happy. Everywhere you went you could hear the soft whisper of the trees as they rustled in the wind. Stars twinkled in the sky, and all the inhabitants of konoha village were safe in their beds sleeping. While all were sleeping except(?) two young jonin.

As naruto lay in his bed with sasuke lying with his head on his chest naruto began to think. "Hey sasuke if I were to die what would you do?" he asked as he looked down at sasuke. "Would you cry for me? Would you die? What would you do?"

"If you were to die I dont think I could go on living" you say as you wrap your arms around me tighter."What would you do?" I ask trying to get you to say more."I would cry... cry tears of pain, and I would die...Now I have a question for you" he says as he unwraps his arms and sits up to face towards me.

"Shoot" "If I were to leave... what would you do?" you whisper as you look me straight in the eyes."I would chase you down... and force you to come back home... back to me" You look at me as if you don't understand. Oh sasuke. I wish you could understand how much you mean to me- my thoughts are cut of as you speak again."What if I didnt come back?" I look at you and as I do I can't help but see the old you. The six year old boy I saw sitting on the bridge. You were so happy back then. I only wish you were still that innocent and care free."If you didnt come back then I would be sad." "You would be sad?" you ask as you look up to me with curiousness in your eyes. "Yes." I answer simply. Why can't you see that. Are you so insecure that you need to ask? " Why would you be sad?" I smile gently and answer what you doubt so much."I would be sad that you didnt come back to me because I love you." And what you say next surprises me. In all the time that we've been together never have you said anything like "I love you to Kistune." but I'm glad you did.

"You know what?" you ask as you lay your head back down on my chest. "No what?" I ask as my arms encircle you. You stiffen but soon you relax."Lying here with you here...with your arms wrapped around me...it makes me realize that all those years of being alone were all leading up to this moment in time." you whisper afraid of what I'll say. I wish you would speak your mind around me. My smile widens as I bring my hand up to run it through your silken blue locks.

"sap..." I can help but laugh when I say it. You put your arms around me again and burry your face in my shirt. ,"but still. I cant get over all those hateful words that you said back then..."

"I was 12. I was young and stupid." I say offensively. You giggle as my chest rumbles against your face."And what are you now? Tall and brainless?" you ask giggling some more. I love it when you laugh/giggle. At the risk of sounding like a sap again It makes my heart warm to see you happy once again." Not quite. More like 19 and in love" I say around the yawn I'm forcing down." I think its time to so to sleep sasuke. Its almost three." I whisper quietly to you. you yawn and nod your head.

I lay here with your head on my chest and my hand running through your hair and I cant help but smile. The villagers were wrong. They've been wrong all these years. Some one does love me. And they don't care about what I contain, they love me for me. And thats not something they can take away.

Looking down at you I see that your breathing has evened out. Leaning down I lay a kiss on the top of your head."Oyasumi Love"

**Owari**

Prince of the evil pink bunnies: Oh the fluffieness of it all. Bear(he he) with me people. I wrote this at two in the morning because I was lying in my bed... and I was lonely.sniff I'm all alone. Anyway this is some sappy NaruSasu for everyone who loves it.

Buh Bye

P.S.: Please leave a review... I like to know what people think. Despite what my 'friend' likes to think.


End file.
